We could be
by dulcety
Summary: If Damon didn't compel Elena to forget him confessing his love to her? Would it change anything or everything?
1. Chapter 1

_**Damon confessed his feelings for Elena and decided to leave Mystic Falls for good because he knew that she would always chose Stefan. Or so he thought. What will Stefan do or think when history repeated itself and the curse reoccured with the Salvatore brothers the second time? And would Katherine let it be when her boys now got snatched out of her hands and chased after someone else that was not her.** _

_I have this idea floating in my head and I just need to write it down so I'll have my peace of mind. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave me review. It might help me to build the story along the way. I'll leave songs that are related or inspired me when I wrote the chapter. Enjoy! :D _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Love's to blame. <strong>

Songs: Love's to blame - Joel and Luke

* * *

><p>"Damon, don't…" Elena swallowed hard the lump in her throat, unable to remove her eyes from the cerulean eyes that was staring deep into her, the beautiful face that was inches away from her. She knew what the next words that would come out of his lustful lips and she knew that she wouldn't be able to give him a response that would not break his heart. "Please, don't say it." She shook her head slightly.<p>

Damon held her heart-shape face in his hands gently, leaned in closer. Elena desperately tried to stop her body from reacting to his touch but failed when her chills ran down her spine, her eyes automatically dropped to his lips like ever, an uneasy throbbing heat started to form in the pit of her stomach and her head started to get dizzy when his irresistibly seductive scent penetrating her sense.

"I just need you to hear this… I need to say this, just once." His voice was pleading and gentle, completely out of his character. He stepped up one more step, closing the distance between them. Elena could feel the buckle of his belt touching her stomach, her breasts lightly pressed against his toned chest, her cheeks were burning under his palms.

"I love you, Elena." The velvety words left his lips and Elena held her breath. "I know I don't deserve you, but my brother does." He looked so hurt as if each words cut him like knife. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, lingered on her skin.

Elena blinked and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was shocked and embarrassed when she realized she was not thinking one bit about Stefan until he mentioned his brother. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, and yet for one moment she completely forgot about him.

"Damon, I …" She looked up at him when he pulled away, his hands slowly dropped of her hair, longing at every touch. A single tear rolled out of his eye, running down his flushed cheek.

"You don't have to say anything. I know." He gave her a sad smile, his blue eyes was burning with hurt, passion and emotions she had never seen before. "Good night, Elena."

And Elena found herself standing alone in her bedroom, his scent was still with her, her skin was still burning and tingling with his touch, his words was still echoing in her ears. She sat down on the floor as her feet were no longer strong enough to hold her and started sobbing. She didn't understand why it hurt so much but her heart felt like it had broken into pieces and she felt so empty, so painful and she couldn't understand why. She was with Stefan and she knew she loved him, but the hurt in Damon's eyes haunted her and it hurt her probably even more than him. And Elena was horrified when she heard herself whispering the ghost of the words, the words that she wanted to say to comfort him, to see his eyes lit up with the twinkling lights that he always had, the words that would allow her to threw herself into his arms and showered him with her kissed.

"I love you, too."

She punched fists into her own legs, bit her own lips and her hands flew up, slapping her own cheeks as she thought of Stefan, Stefan's kind eyes, his gentle embrace around her, … "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." This time, she was not sure who she was talking to any more. Damon or Stefan. Or both.

Damon threw himself in the middle of his bed, couldn't bother to turn on the light in his room. He closed his eyes and let out heavy sigh. He did it. It was selfish and he knew it. But it had to be done because he couldn't bear it in his chest any longer.

"My, my, wasn't that romantic? Love confessing, soul searching?"

His eyes shot opened as he felt a weight on his body, fingers tracing and rubbing under his shirt, on his bare skin.

"Katherine." He focused his eyes on the small figure on his chest in the dark, reached and turned on the lamp on his bedside. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me, my sweet Damon. What's the point in telling a girl you love her when you know you can't have anything from her?" Katherine raised her eyebrows at him, her hands started unbutton his black shirt.

"You stalked me? No other available boy toys to play with?" He slapped her hands away and pushed her off of him.

"Ooh, playing rough. I like it." She smirked and pushed herself up, brushed her lips along his ear. "Were you hoping that she would dump Stefan if you tell her you love her?"

"It's none of your business. Now get out of my room." He jerked his head away from her.

"No. I'm bored. Entertain me." Katherine sat up and pulled her black dress off, revealing her luscious body in a sexy pair of red lingerie.

"Fuck you!" Damon rolled his eyes and headed to the door.

In a blink he was turned around and pinned down on his own bed, Katherine straddling him between her legs, her hands tightened a grip around his wrists.

"I was hoping you too." She smirked as he flinched when he heard the bone in his wrists cracking. Katherine bent down, attacked Damon's lips with hers, biting and nipping at him, running her wet tongue along his full lips. She groaned and pulled away when he bit down on her lower lips. Katherine's face change as she growled, slapped his face to a side and sunk her exposed fangs into his neck. Damon hissed as the pain shot through him. Katherine drew a little bit of blood from him before closed her lips around the wound and licking around it, waiting for his body to heal itself.

"I told you I can always play rougher." She purred in his ear before ripping his shirt off of him, running her hands up and down his glorious body. "Hmmm." Katherine let out a pleasant sigh as she started to work on his pants, stripped him off.

"Oh stop pouting." She looked back as Damon glared at her, death and anger filled his blue eyes. "I'm trying to comfort your fragile little dead heart here." She rubbed her palm against his chest, scratching her nails down his skin. "I may even let you call me Elena if you're a bit nicer to me."

Katherine grinned a devil victorious smile when Damon growled and flipped her over and got on top of her. He yanked her lacy bras off of her and took her breast in his mouth, sucking it, biting her nipples before sinking his teeth in her skin. He forced two fingers into her passage and started stroking her, right on her spot while his thumb pressed and circled her clit. Katherine gasped as pain and pleasure rushed to her. Her hands ran down his body, groaned when she felt his hardness through his boxer. She tore the fabric and flicked it off him before wrapping her fingers around his length, stroking him. Damon violently flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach, he grabbed her hips and lifted her lower body up. Katherine cried out as he pounded into her without warning, he pinned into her with a hard and strong thrust, pushing all of his length into her and without hesitance started thrusting in and out of her at a rapid speed, while pushing her hips back to him, rocking her body to meet his thrusts. Katherine rolled her eyes back in pleasure, flinched and moaned loudly as her inner was burning and hurting with his merciless pounding into her from behind. She came closer and closer to the edge as she felt her muscles tightened, her stomach twisted, her limbs weakened. Suddenly he pulled out of her entirely, Katherine opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder in shock. Damon threw her a cruel smirk, spanked the side of her ass and rolled over to lie down on his back.

"What the fuck?" Katherine panted heavily as the fire in her screaming, her inner walls contracting, squeezing, urging for a satisfaction, a release that was cut off in the middle.

"The point is to let you know what you can't have, Katherine. In this case, best fucking you ever have, or never have." He smirked and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, walking to the bathroom.

"You sick fucking bastard." Katherine hissed, furiously as her whole body was still screaming and shaking from the sensation he had created.

Damon opened the bathroom door seconds before he was pinned up against the wall again, Katherine pressed her body to him, lifting her leg so she could slide his still hard cock into her again.

"Finish it." She greeted through her teeth, trying to control herself and kept him under her grip.

"Beg." He smirked and moved his hip forward, arching into her wetness then stopped.

Katherine growled and sunk her finger nails deep into his skin. Damon started to slide out of her, painfully slow. She let out a frustrated groan, lapped him hard across his face. "Please. NOW! You fucking asshole!"

Damon licked the blood on the corner of his mouth and smirked back at her before turned around and crushed her back against the walls and started to thrust into her again. Katherine moaned out loudly when she felt her walls clammed around his hardness again, feeling the friction he was creating inside of her rushing through her body when he hit her spot over and over again. Damon bit into her breast, leaving bite marks all over her body, drinking blood oozing out from his bites. He forced one last hard thrust into her and emptied himself into her. Katherine's eyes rolled back into her skull as she reached her climax and waves of pleasure shooting up from the core of her body to her head, sending her to that hazy state that she was craving for.

Damon pulled out and let her slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and stepped into his shower, blocking her out as Katherine started to spit out cursed at him.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked when she left the bathroom, staying nude, walking back into his bedroom and saw Damon was throwing clothes into an open suitcase on his bed.

"Aren't you supposed to leave after getting a good fuck?" He said bluntly, not even looking at her.

"You're leaving town?" She picked up one of his boxer and put it on. "Leaving your precious Elena behind?" She lounged on his bed, looking him pacing back and forth between his bed and the wardrobe.

Damon ignored her and kept busying with his packing.

"Where are you going?" Katherine appeared in front of him, pressing her breast to his bare chest.

"Anywhere. I came here thinking I'll rescue your old ass out of a tomb. Since we all knew how it went." He mocked a smile at her. "I'm back on the road, away from this boring little town." He pushed her aside and got to his bed, zipped the suitcase close.

"Don't put this on me, Damon. We both know you're running away from Elena." She walked around to get in front of him, looked at him through her lashes, smiled devilishly. "Good move. You'll just be a third wheel when she's cooing with Stefan. We all know how painful it was the last time it happened."

Damon tightened his jaw, glared at her. He turned around and got to his wardrobe, dropped the towel around his waist down and started putting on new clothes, ignoring Katherine's giggles and hands on his bare back.

"Damon? Are you in here? Can I…"

The two vampires turned around to see Elena peeking her head through his open door. Her eyes turned wide when she saw the almost naked couples in the room.

He eyes fluttered, her heart fell as Elena fell tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought … Sorry." She stuttered and shut the door before running down the hallway, trying to get out of the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! :) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - When it's real you can't walk away **

Songs : Head over heels - Digital Daggers

All I need - Within Temptation

* * *

><p>It was pouring rain outside, but Elena didn't notice until she felt the harsh and cold water hitting her body when she ran out of the Salvatore's house. She pushed herself forward, trying to run away from what she saw in his room. She laughed cruelly at herself, cursing herself for being so naïve. How stupid it was for her to stay up all night, thinking about his words, thinking about him, about Stefan, crying her heart out at her own unbearable emotion and the trapped situation that she was in between the two of them, one she loved and one she was in love with without noticing.<p>

"Elena!"

Her face slammed into his hard body as he appeared in front of her, holding his hands out to keep her balance on her feet.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" He shouted to drown the sound of heavy rain around them.

Elena was grateful it was raining because she didn't want him to see her tears. She pushed him aside and started to run again when she felt his arms around her and in a second they were standing in the house again, dripping water to the carpet.

"Elena, talk to me." He lifted her chin up so she looked at him.

"There's nothing I want to talk about." She said, her voice shaky, her whole body trembling from the cold and anger and from his touch.

" Then why are you here?" Damon leaned down so his eyes met hers, his frowns knitted, his eyes searching for an answer. It could not be. He didn't dare to keep his hopes up.

"I'm here for Stefan." She said, looking away from his face, lied bluntly.

"Of course." Damon immediately drew his hands back from her, stood up straight and stepped back. "You need dry clothes." He said, this time, his voice was detached, his face was clear from any visible emotion, the mask was back on.

"I'll find some in his room." Elena said and left, walking up stairs, hurried to wipe away tears on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Look at you! Toying with my boys." Elena turned around and frowned when she saw Katherine was leaning against Stefan's open door, looking at her.<p>

"Leave me alone." Elena stepped forward, trying to slam the door shut, suddenly feeling the rage rising inside of her when she remembered the image of Katherine and Damon in his room earlier.

Katherine pushed the door open with one hand, stepped into the room. "Well, at least you won't have them both worshipping at your altar, not any more." She picked up a photo of Stefan and Elena on his desk, chuckled disgustingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Get out please." Elena crossed her arms in front of her chest, shaking as the wet clothes sticking to her skin, sending cold chills down her body.

"You didn't know." Katherine turned around to look at her, an obvious amusement on her face. "Then I guess you're not that important after all." She giggled and left the table, heading to the door. "Damon's leaving." She leaned in and purred into Elena's ears. "and he's not coming back." She finished the sentence and left the room. "At least not in your lifetime." Her voice shot back from the hallway.

Elena rushed into his room, her eyes darting around frantically looking for him.

"Damon!" She shouted around, feeling her heart itched up in her chest when she saw the packed suitcases on his bed.

"You should really learn to knock." Damon walked slowly towards her from his bathroom.

"You couldn't even bother to tell me you're leaving?" She asked furiously.

"I'm telling you now." He walked to his bed, stuffed something else in the bag. "I'm leaving." He turned around to look at her, his face didn't show any emotion.

"I had enough of this bullshit." She threw herself at him, gritted her teeth while throwing punches on his chest.

Damon kept her wrist in place when she was trying to slap him. "I wouldn't want to do that." His eyes darkened, his grip tightened around her wrist.

"Of course it's always about what you want. Right Damon? You want to leave, so you leave. You want to tell me, so you told me. It's all about you, right? You are the most selfish person I've ever seen." Elena was panting, she couldn't care less about the pain on her wrist. She was so angry.

"That is not news." He let go of her hands and lifted his suitcase, heading for the door. "And you won't have to see me any more."

"Are you leaving with her?"

"Who?"

"Katherine. Are you leaving with Katherine?" Elena clenched her fists on her side.

"No. What are you…."

"You came here for her. It makes sense you are now leaving with her." Elena was then talking to herself more than to him. "Then why? Why did you tell me what you said last night? Was it some sick game you play? Was it a lie?" Tears started to stream down her face.

Damon threw the bags on the floor, stepped up and took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "It was not a lie."

"And that's why you slept with her right after that?" She snorted.

"I love you, Elena." He sighed and looked into her eyes, this time the mask was gone, the hurt and sadness was shining through his eyes, pouring into her. "But I know it will always be Stefan. It was. It has always been. And I can't stand around watching the girl I love loving my brother again. I can't do it again, Elena."

Elena looked into his eyes, she tilted her face to a side so her cheeks pressed into his palm, she reached her hands up and threw it around his neck, tears rolling through her eyes. "Maybe this time you won't have to." And she leaned in to kiss him.

Damon froze in place for a second, couldn't believe what was happening. He felt her fingers curled around locks of his hair on the back of his neck, her soft lips crushed on his, her sweet scent wrapped around his body. Then he responded to the kiss, for a moment forgot where they were, who they were or what they were doing. The only thing he was capable of was tasting, feeling and shivering under her touch. They deepened the kiss, tongue dancing with tongue, releasing all the restrained emotion that were held back for a way too long time. When Elena finally pulled out, gasping for air. He looked patiently at her, studying her face with his arms draped loosely around her waist, waiting and preparing for any sign of regret from her. She looked up at him, sighed when she knew exactly what he was waiting for by the look in his blue eyes. She reached up, stroked his cheeks and pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss to reassure him.

"Don't go. Don't leave me." She threw her arms around his body, hugged him tightly and closer to her, resting her head on his strong chest. "Give me time to figure this out. With Stefan. With you. But stay." She held him tighter and sighed in relief when she felt his arms wrapped around her in return, his lips on the top of her head.

"I will. As long as you want me to be here. I will." He whispered in her hair.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Stefan stroked her cheeks as Elena snuggled deeper into her pillows.<p>

"Not really well." Her voice was raspy, her head was pounding and her whole body was aching.

"I know. It turned into a flu." He bent down to kiss her forehead, chuckled when he felt her burning hot skin under his lips. "You just need a lot of rest and you'll be fine."

She was in bed for 3 days since she was caught in the rain and walking around for hours in her wet clothes. What seemed to be a harmless cold at first had turned into a painful flu.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Stefan asked, his eyes looked up at her hopefully.

"No. You've been here all day. You need some rest too." She told him gently, trying to comfort him. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him about anything yet. And it was killing her with guilt and shame having to lie to Stefan, having to respond to his kisses, his touch, his embraces knowing her heart and mind was somewhere else.

"Ok." Stefan smiled, kissed her cheeks softly. "Call me if you need me. I'll be here in second."

"I know." She smiled back at him.

"Good night." He placed a kiss on her dry lips, she didn't move, silently accepted his kiss without response. "I love you." He said casually, looking into her eyes.

"Good night." She smiled back at him, trying to hold back the tears that was coming to her eyes, but couldn't bring herself to say the words back.

Stefan seemed to not notice or mind anything, stood up, keeping his eyes on her until he reached the door and walked out.

Elena sighed when the door closed, letting the tears rolled and soaked her pillows, feeling even more exhausted and tired than she was before. In some way she was glad she got sick, because it gave her the time to think about how she was gonna solve the situation she was in. Yet, she still couldn't find a way. Stefan was still there, with her, loving and caring as ever. Every time she tried, the look in his eyes, the gentle patience on his face, the loving in his touch stopped her, it made her feel like she was the worst person to ever live. She knew if the words came out of her mouth, the happiness and joy on his face would disappear, the lights in his eyes would go away like every time he told her about his history, his regrets, his guilt, his sadness. And she didn't want to be one of the reason to bring that to him.

"Hey."

Elena opened her eyes, looked down to the end of her bed to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her. He didn't move, just looked at her with his understanding eyes. A familiar relaxing waves washed over her body, just like it always did when she finally got to see him in the end of the day for the last few days.

"Hey." She wiped the tears away, shifted to her side and patted the side of her bed next to her. "Come here."

Damon kicked off his shoes and climbed under the cover with her. She scooted closer until she could threw her arm over his body, wrapped her legs around his, and laid her head on his chest. She sighed, happy and relief to feel his arms tightened around her, holding her close.

"You're burning." He chuckled, rubbing her back and pulled the cover higher, tucked around her body, made sure she wasn't cold.

"Yeah. I'm really tired." She sighed, snuggled closer to him, her palms running over his cool skin. "Can you take your shirt off?" She looked up at him, running her hands on his arms.

Damon sat up and pulled his shirt off and lied back down, waiting for her to shift and nestled back on to his body. She sighed when she was able to press her feverish body against his skin again. She inhaled his scent, letting it fill her senses. Suddenly she caught something more, something that was not him. She sat up and sniffed the crook of his neck before glaring at him.

"What?" Damon looked at her, throwing his hands up, confused and alarmed.

"Why am I smelling Katherine on you?"

"What does she smell like?"

"Did you sleep with her again?" She started to feel her tears again, and she just wanted to lie down because sitting up like that made her felt dizzy and tired.

"No." Damon chuckled, understood her sudden rage. He tried to pull her back down in his arms but she refused his touch. "She's staying at the house. I ran into her before I came here. She was just … being Katherine. But no. I didn't sleep with her." He rolled his eyes, talking slowly words by words.

Elena still glared at him, slightly pouted. Damon chuckled again, amused a little by the situation but didn't put up a smirk fearing it would just make her madder. He pulled her down, wrapping her in his arms again, relief when she didn't protest. When he finally had her burning hot body in his arms again, he kissed her forehead and took her hand in his.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He smiled

"I'm not jealous." She murmured in his chest. "I don't have the right to." She sighed sadly.

"You have every right to." He kissed her skin again.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I never want to be like this. I don't want to be like Katherine. I don't want to get in between you and Stefan like she did."

"I know." He rubbed her back, trying to take the heat away from her, pressing his bare upper body closer to her. "We'll deal with everything when you get better."

"I hate this flu." She pouted

"You know what will help the fever?"

"What?" She looked up

"Sex." He grinned at her.

"Pervert!" She slapped his chest playfully but sighed happily when he went down and found her lips with his.

She dragged her hands up his back, feeling every inch of skin and muscles she went through until her finger found his dark hair and tugging on them gently, pulling him closer. Her body started to response to him like it always did. Tingles running on all over her skin, her heart was pounding in her chest, every part of her body screaming, demanded contact with his, her tongue roamed in his mouth, tasting and exploring every part it could. When she needed air, he trailed the kiss down, kissing and licking at her neck, carefully scraping his bare teeth on her skin, sending shivers down her body. When Damon placed his lips in between her breast and Elena felt the hot wetness in between her legs, which were wrapped tightly around his waist. She slightly and hesitantly placed her hands on his shoulder, stopping him. She panted heavily, trying her best to stop him while every cells in her body screaming in protest, craving for his touch.

She looked down to his eyes, trying not to get lost in the blue ocean or his luscious lips, plumbed from kisses.

"I don't want this for us when I'm still with Stefan. I want you. But you deserve me when I'm completely yours. Not now." She said softly, stroking his flushed cheeks with her thumbs.

"Sure." He smiled back at her and she knew why she was there, she would do everything for this, to see the lights in his beautiful eyes, to see the joy on his perfect curves lips, to see his angelic face relax and soft with love, that was for her and to her only to see.

"I love you." She placed a kiss on his lips, pulled back and stared into his eyes, pouring her heart out for him to see.

"I love you too." He smiled again, hugged her tightly.

Elena shifted on her side, finding her place against the cozy nest he provided, letting her arms, hands and legs found its place on his body. When she finally tangled with him again, feeling safe, warm and happy than ever, she peacefully dozed off into her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review :) <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Never let you go **

Songs : Breathe me - Sia

Skinny love - Birdy

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Bonnie screeched at Elena over the table at the Grill.<p>

"Bonnie, I'm telling you and Caroline because we are best friends. Please don't." She tiredly said.

"Did he compel you? He did. He must have." Bonnie frowned furiously. "He kills, Elena. He's something to be scared of, not to be … loved." She spitted the word out as if it was something distasteful.

"Are you sure he didn't compel you? Do you have black out or wake up at some place and you don't remember how you get there? That's what happened to me when he did it to me." Caroline chimed in, nodding as demonstration.

"No. Caroline. He didn't." Elena sighed in frustration, starting to regret telling the girls about her dilemma.

"What about Stefan?' Bonnie hissed. "What did he do to deserve this? What do you think he'll do when you tell him you will leave him for his monstrous brother?"

"If you can't calm down and talk to me without judging, I won't talk about this anymore." Elena sat back in her seat, shook her head in determination.

"Good. Because if I can't knock some right senses into you, I don't want to be a part of this any more either."

"Bonnie!" Caroline called after when Bonnie stormed out of the crowded place.

"It's alright Caroline." Elena sighed.

"I'm sorry." Caroline flinched, rubbed the back of her hand.

"Why? It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"I really don't know what to do to help and you have no idea how much this annoys me. Not being able to help… Just tell me what I can do… I will… What is my mom doing here?" Caroline trailed off her ranting when Liz walked her way through the crowd to get to their table.

"Caroline, can I talk to you for a second, honey?" The woman approached the table, threw Elena a strange look.

"Hi Mrs. Forbes." Elena hesitantly greeted her, confused when she didn't get any gesture in return.

Caroline stood up and they walked to a corner. Elena was focusing on the two blond women arguing over something when Stefan slid down next to her on the bench.

"Hey!" He leaned down to kiss her and Elena reflexively turned her head away to dodge the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Stefan's body immediately tensed, his eyes were full with the usual concern and worry.

"Nothing. You … I was thinking of something else and didn't see you." Elena tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, awkwardly answered him, avoiding his gaze.

"Elena if there's something wrong you can always tell me."

"I…" Elena swallowed hard, trying to push the words through her tongue.

"We are in big trouble!" Caroline appeared on the other side of the table, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Elena blinked, trying to get back to reality, asking her friend.

"My mom gave me vervain." She held up a tiny glass container with a transparent liquid filled inside. "And told me to put it in your drink."

"What? Why?" Elena's jaw dropped as she looked around, looking for the sheriff, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Katherine." Stefan said just that, his face hardened, his eyes darkened and hidden under his knitted brows in a worried frown. "She thinks you're Katherine, a vampire. She must have seen Katherine attack someone."

"Oh my God." Elena covered her mouth.

"That bitch!" Caroline hissed, taking Elena's hands into hers. "My mom drinks vervain everyday. We can't compel her."

"I know." Stefan responded. "We will need to keep her somewhere, wait for the vervain to get out of her system, then we'll … fix her." He looked back at Elena. "But first we need to deal with Katherine."

They all stood up and got out of the Grill, heading for the car. Elena walked with him to his car, they kept silence on the way across the big parking lot, listening to each other footsteps.

"You've been acting very strange. I know something is wrong." Stefan suddenly said, his voice full of sorrow, his eyes didn't meet hers. "You can tell me."

Elena stopped, turned to him. She felt it again, the guilt, the heart-wrenching feeling to see him sad, bothered but restrained in his own emotion. "Stefan." She took his hands, forced herself to look at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I…"

"NO! _Mom_!" Caroline screamed and Elena felt a piercing pain in her back shot through her body. She followed Stefan's horror gaze back down to her own chest and saw a stake showing through her shirt. She started to feel the pain at every beat her small heart tried to make, forcing the blood to run in her veins. Before she felt down to the ground, someone placed a hand under her head, a strong body scooped down next to her.

"No. No."

She blankly looked over to the voice, feeling tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes when she found those familiar loving blue lights, sensing his familiar scent floating to her. If this was death, it was not painful at all. She could felt her heart struggled and twisting around the stake in her chest, yet feeling less and less painful and her body started to turn numb.

Damon bit down on his wrist, bring it to her mouth.

"Drink. Please, Elena. Drink." His face was twisted in pain and fear. Elena felt his hot blood dripping into her mouth, touching her lips, melting into her, radiating with a sweet and salty at the same time taste. She heard Caroline struggling with her mom behind her, hearing Stefan saying something next to her, touching her body. But it was all hazy and blurry like she was in a dream. She couldn't feel much, hear much, except for the only face she was seeing in front of her. His eyes were burning into her, his lips were moving but she couldn't make out the words. She felt her surroundings darker and darker, blurrier. She felt like falling and couldn't hold on to anything.

"We're loosing her." Damon hissed, he wasn't breathing. "She's not taking the blood."

"Elena!" Stefan started to shake her, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Pull the stake out or the wound won't heal. Press your hands on it when the stake's gone. She's loosing too much blood." Damon instructed him, focused on pressing his wrist tighter into her mouth, forcing his blood to run down her throat, into her body. "Elena, please stay with me." He felt like his own heart has disappeared when he looked into her half closed eyes, seeing the color fade away from her skin.

Stefan pulled the stake out of her body, making her jerked up in reflex, blood started to ooze out of the open wound, flooding around her, running through his fingers no matter how hard he pressed them down on her chest.

"No!" Damon felt tears running down his face when he felt her body turned colder and colder in his arms. "No no no! Elena, don't! Please _please_!" He was unable to control himself any more when she shut her eyes close. "You can't die. No! Elena!" He bent down, bruised her lips with his, tasting his own blood in her mouth. He blew air into her, desperately making a CPR, waiting for her to come back, to open her doe eyes, to look at him and touch him again. He bit on his wrist again, tore out a chunk of flesh, and pressed the open wound to her mouth again, letting the blood drip into her. He felt like the world had crumbled down on him. He couldn't know who was there or what they were saying any more. All he could see was her lying in front of him, pale and cold, stained with her own red blood. Suddenly, her lips tightened weakly around his wrist. He saw her throat moving and heard a faint rhythm as her heart weakly started to regain its beats.

"Elena?" He lifted her head up and placed her onto his lap. "Do you hear me, sweetheart? _Please…_" His voice was pleading, desperate. For the first time he felt his heart again in his chest, pounding violently, air running through his nose when he let himself breath again, breathing in the air full of her blood. He lifted his hand away when she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"Damon." That was all she could say but it was heaven to him to hear his name on her lips again.

Elena lifted her hand to cup his face but couldn't because she was too weak to even move. He caught her hand mid way, held it tightly in his.

"It's ok. You're ok." He said, more to reassure himself than to anyone else.

"Elena!" Stefan stepped up and took her body up in his arms, carried her off of the damp ground, flooded with a small pond of her own blood.

Damon tightened his jaw but let go of her, his eyes locked on her body in his brother's embrace, longing as she pour her brown eyes into his.

"This is wrong. I saw her killed 3 of my men with my own eyes. Draining their blood. This can not be." Liz broke free from Caroline when Stefan started to put her into his car. She took out a vervain gun from her pocket, aiming for Elena.

Damon growled, his face changed and without a split second of hesitation, he tackled the tiny woman, slamming her down to the ground, sunk his exposed fangs deep in her neck when Caroline screeched in horror. Before Caroline could touch him, Damon rolled over and started to scrunch up in pain.

"I told you if you hurt people again. I will take you down." Bonnie stepped towards them from behind a car, her hands held out in front of her. She started to chant faster and Damon let out painful screams, rolling on the ground, clutching his head as he blacked out from the exploding pain knocking into him from his own brains.

"No. Don't hurt him." Elena yelled weakly, dragging herself out of the car seat, fell on the ground as she was too weak to stand in her own feet. Stefan hurried to hold her up. "Bonnie! Stop! Please!" She started to cry, reaching to tug at Bonnie's sleeves. "Bonnie. You're killing him." She cried louder, trying to stand up, failed and fell down on her knees. "Stefan, help him! Help him!" She turned to Stefan, begging him as he again tried to take her back to the car. Her ears were full with Damon's painful whimpering from behind.

Stefan placed her down before speeding up, appeared next to Bonnie and knocked her in the back of her head, making her fall down, unconscious.

Elena reached out when she once again fell on the ground, trying to walk toward Damon's body on the ground. "Damon!" She felt weaker and weaker. Her vision blurred from her tears and exhaustion. She lost too much blood. "Help him. Help him…please…" She kept saying those words, feeling weaker and weaker, locking her eyes on his motionless body on the ground, waiting for him to look back at her until all she saw was a pit black.

Stefan caught her before her head hit the ground. He tucked her back in the backseat of his car, threw one look back at his brother lying on the ground, before climbing into the car and drove off, heading for the hospital, thinking maybe after all he didn't want to know what she had to say to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm trying to write as much as I can during this weekend. Next week I'll be stuck in my loads of work and assignment. <strong>__**Please review! :)**_

_**Oh! Happy New Year to you all lovelies! xo **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Unspoken words. **

Songs : Mad world - Gary Jules

Breathe again - Sara Bareilles

* * *

><p>Elena tried to open her heavy lids, felt her whole body half numb half aching when she tried to move but couldn't lift a finger. She finally opened her eyes to look at the white ceiling, she turned her head to see a bunch of tubes were connected to her veins, pumping fluids and blood into her, realizing she was having an oxygen mask on her face.<p>

"Elena! Thank God!" Stefan reached up to look at her, he pushed the button on the top of her bed to call the nurse.

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked, her voice was husky and merely a whisper. "Don't hurt him." Stefan tried to put her down when she tried to sit up and left the bed. She saw a nurse rushing through the door, checking the monitors before injecting something into one of the tubes.

"Where's Damon?" She looked back at Stefan, repeated desperately before her eyelids fell on her, taking her into another sleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up again, feeling a vein pulsing violently on her temple. She tried to lift a hand to massage her head, only to hiss in pain when the needles stabbed deeper into her skin.<p>

"Shhh. Easy." A hand grabbed hers, placed it down gently back to the mattress and carefully laced his fingers into her.

She slowly turned aside, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light of the room and sighed in relief when she found her home in those deep ocean of blue.

"Damon. Are you ok?" Her voice was heavy as her throat was dry as a desert.

"You're funny. I'm not the one lying on a hospital bed, nourished by tubes of chemicals." His hands were about to slip out of her and Elena held on to him by all of her strength. Damon sighed and kept his hand in place, reached out to grab the glass of water on her bedside with his other hand. "I'm fine, silly." He lifted her head up slowly, let her lean into his chest as he sat down next to her, bring the glass of water to her lips.

She sipped down the water, feeling it soaked up her dry throat.

"What happened?" She asked when he carefully placed his hand under hers, trying not to stir the needles on her arm and the back of her hand.

"Liz shot a stake at you from behind, thinking you're a vampire. It went through your heart." He clenched his jaw, shuddered when he relived the moment, seeing her lifeless body in his arms again.

"I didn't really remember that part. The last thing I remembered was Bonnie killing you." She frowned, squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Damon chuckled, pressed his lips on her temple. "You lost a lot of blood, and very quickly. For a second I thought I lost you." He stopped, swallowed hard, knowing the image of hers lying pale, cold and bloody on his hands would haunt him for the rest of his existence. "I've never been so scared in my entire life."

"It doesn't hurt." She lifted her hand up, pressing it against her beating heart, feeling strange. "It's ok. I'm fine now. Not really fine. But yeah, alive." She turned her head slightly, inhaling the scent from his shirt. "Actually I feel like iron man or something. I couldn't move or feel my body really. And all these tubes and needles." She shuddered.

Damon let out a laugh. She was scared of needles when she was near to death just more than 48 hours ago. She was trying to comfort him when she was the one who got stabbed through her heart.

"Your body did shut down for a second. Your heart stopped a beat. Your brain and muscles lack of oxygen. You came in here without a scratch on your body just missing a huge amount of blood and oxygen for your body to function. It drove these doctor mad." He chuckled again. "These " he gestured at the tubes on her body "supply you. Until you're strong enough." He pressed his lips on her skin again, treasured her body heat on his skin, the slightly pink that was trying to show back on her cheeks, the lights that has returned in her brown eyes.

"How long have I been here?"

"2 days. More or less."

"… Where's Stefan?" She bit her lips.

"He brought you here, stayed with you all the time until this afternoon. They only allow one person in the room at a time. He let me in and went to feed." Damon said, his tone even.

Elena didn't know what to say, just like she didn't know what to do whenever it came to Stefan. She let out a sigh, looked up, searching for his eyes. He looked back at her, his eyes were soft, gentle and understanding. He had never forced her to answer questions or made her feel guilty. He would just look at her, letting her know that he was there, for her, if she wanted him to like he had said.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered, reached up to find his lips. A single tear escaped her eye when she once again melted into him, finding herself home more than ever. She would make this right, she had to, for the three of them.

* * *

><p>Damon squished the blood bag, sucking if off and threw the empty shell in the corner along with a few others. He was mad hungry, trapping himself in a hospital where he could smell blood at every corner didn't help anything. He stepped towards the cellar, looking through the hole on the door to see the blond woman crouching in a corner. They had to keep her there until the vervain completely vanished from her body. He walked up the stairs to get into the house, heading to the guest bedroom where he needed to be.<p>

"Hello there! How's our little fragile sweetness?" Katherine said in her melodic voice, looking at Damon's reflection in her mirror. "I would have brought flowers but hospital is not really my favorite place, to be honest." She pouted.

In a blink, Damon pinned her against the mirror, cracking the glass as he crushed her harder into it, his hand clasped around her throat. "You do not touch her. You hear me? You do not hurt Elena. Ever again. Or I swear I will kill you." He slammed her head into the mirror, crushing a side of her face onto the broken glass, letting it sink into her flesh. Faster than it happened, Damon was gone and Katherine heard his door slammed shut after a second. She turned around, waiting for the cut on her cheek to heal, trembling as a wave of anger and urge of destruction washed over her.

"Well, doesn't it bother you that your brother is in love with your girlfriend too." She turned on her heels, staring at Stefan standing in the middle of the room, his eyes on her.

"You do what he said." He said rigidly. "Stay away from Elena."

"I, however, don't really believe it. Damon spent 145 years loving me. One short year here in this boring little quiet town couldn't have made him head over heels with that boring crushable mortal." Katherine continued her speech, she stood closer to him, placing her hand on his chest. "Although I don't mind my boys playing with my doppelganger ... Or do I?" She pouted and leaned in to press her lips on his.

"But one thing I'm sure. Is that Damon might actually get what he wanted after all." She fluttered her lashes at him. "For once, he might get and own what you want."

Stefan stiffened, brushed her off and left.

Katherine smirked. It was so easy pulling these tricks on others, compulsion was handy in times, but mind-game and manipulating others with words brought an entire different level of self-satisfaction. She picked up her phone when it vibrated. She swallowed hard when she saw the sender's name. The message was short.

_Outside. _

She put on clothes, grabbing a coat, catching her trembling hands. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before darting out the woods in front of the Salvatore house.

She found the man standing in a clearing, his slender still figure almost blended it with the trees around him. His shadows appeared freakishly on the dirt ground in the moonlight. She inhaled in a full lung of air, more for courage than to ease her lungs.

"Klaus."

The young man turned around, greeting her with the most innocent smile spreading on his boyish features, he dressed in a way that you could easily mistake him for a likable outdoor guy. He stepped closer and placed a kissed on the back of her hand, perfectly performed an old chivalry manner with his straight back, his long stroke of steps on the ground, his broad straight shoulder, oddly contrasted to his boyish looks.

"Katherine, love. I have missed you."

She swallowed, feeling cold sweat running down her back at his velvet voice, light as air yet capturing others in an almost ghostly way, she shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"I'm…"

"Ah ah." He placed a finger on her lips, raising his eyebrows, keeping her silent. "Bad Katherine. Bad. She was not supposed to be killed."

"I didn't think it through…" She replied defensively, avoiding his gleaming eyes in the dark.

"Oh I'm sure you did, love. You always think things through, one step ahead of everything." He gave her another sweetest smile before thrusting his hand into her ribs without warning, itching up slowly towards her heart.

Katherine choked on herself, feeling the pain and fear exploded in her body.

"Klaus! I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sure you are, love. Next time, do not let your vanity or jealousy get in the way, my way." He raised his eyebrows, didn't give a sweat while still holding her on her toes, his hand deep into her flesh and bones. "Because if her mortal heart stops beating before I need it to, yours won't be in here any more either."

"The point is, darling, to separate the Salvatore brothers, turn them against each other. You did it once rather nicely. But your boys seem to have found a new mutual interest. She drew them together, in their little lovely mission of protecting her." He chuckled. "However, we don't want her dead, just yet, do we?" He turned back to her, his light grey eyes drilled into her brown frightened ones.

"No." Katherine answered him, out of breath, flinching in pain.

"Good. Because I have another plan for her."

He tilted his head aside, politely kissed the side of her cheek before withdrawing his hand from her body. Katherine collapsed on the ground, panting, sweats running down her spine when she waited for the wound to heal, trembling in agony.

"If this time I don't run… If I do what you tell me to do… Will I be free from you? Forever?" She whispered, locking her eyes on the ground.

"Oh, sweetheart, what's the rush?" He held out a hand, helped her to get up, brushed off leaves and branches off her clothes, placed a finger under her chin so she looked at him. "You turned them into vampires was a mistake, a rather big one I say. I thought my words were for them to be dead, not undead. You therefore would need a rather long time to pay for it." His face pulled into another innocent smile. "Or if you're tired, I could help to put you to sleep anytime." He traced his finger down onto her chest, stopped it where her heart was beating against her ribcage.

"That, was regardless of the fact that your bigger mistake was when you ran away from me and turned into a vampire yourself years and years ago." He raised his eyebrow in a shocked expression, slightly pouted. "It took long enough for another Petrova doppelganger to come, and for me to find her. My plan was on hold for that long, love. All because of you." He tapped the chop of her nose. "But now, all together here we are. The Salvatore kids. The doppelganger. And me!" He clapped his hand together. "And all will be well." For the first time of the night, an evil look flashed up in his well sugar-coated outlook. Katherine shuddered.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I need the girl's blood. A little experimental preparation would never be unnecessary, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :) <strong>

**Next chapter's teaser : Stefan and the truth. Katherine and her secrets. Damon with new threats. and Elena in new danger. **

**Man, all I could think of all day is this story. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. **

**Love, Amie. **

**xoxo **


End file.
